The Brass Dragon
The Brass Dragon is Mirosia's most prominent tavern. The Brass Dragon grew in size and importance because of it's position adjoining the Cartographers' Guild offices - adventurers reported to the guild often enough that they found it a convenient place to gather, and gradually it's become essential to the Cartographers' Guild operations as well as the organization of adventurers. The gathering of adventurers returning from and leaving for quests, plus general civilian traffic, makes it a hub for adventurers and others to mingle, and the place on Mirosia where information flows as freely as liquor from the taps. Inside the Tavern: The World's Biggest Bartender When one walks into The Brass Dragon, they are most likely taken aback by it's most prominent feature - it's bartender, owner, and namesake - Brassaris, the Brass Dragon himself. Seated on the left wall, behind a massive counter to accomidate for his size, Brassaris happily engages in conversation with any who will listen (not to say that he won't listen himself.) He's something of an expert in many subjects, mostly from the fact that he's spent decades talking about just about everything with just about anyone for the past few hundred years, well before he built a tavern as his lair. Many an adventurer has found him a source of useful advice, provided they have the patience to listen for a few hours. Directly across from the entrance, is a large gallery where Brassaris keeps collected works of art and treasure on display. One can wonder it freely, following the classic rule of "look, but don't touch.". He's been known to buy treasure from adventurers to fill the gallery out, and if he doesn't want to buy something, he likely knows who will. Doors at the far end of the gallery are rumored to lead to Brassaris' home. The rest of the tavern's Great Hall is filled with tables stretched across it's great width, with booths along both sides, some private, leading up to a stage. Here, bards, musicians, acrobats and other entertainers perform, usually reserving time, although sometimes the stage is left open for any who want perform. The tavern employs a good number of people from a variety of races, including quite a few half-elves, given their sociable nature. A few employees assist Brassaris behind the bar, others work in his kitchens and still more serve tables. Despite the size and clout of the tavern, one might be hard pressed to find shady charecters or illicit dealings - Brassaris keeps a tight watch on his tavern for exactly these things, and doesn't take kindly to those who ignore his wishes in this matter - it's commonly known that the only two rules of import in The Brass Dragon are to be honest in your dealings and to never start a fight - and the second is usually never a problem with a dragon as a bartender. The Job Board Adventurers often meet at the Brass Dragon, either by plan or by chance, to begin their quests. As such a billboard has emerged here, where adventurers might find quests, from exploring a newly arrived island for the Cartographers' Guild to finding rare treasures, or even monster-slaying work to ensure Mirosia's security. While the job board often has a variety of useful and important quests, nothing stops adventurers from banding together, and simply going out on a expedition to wherever they might lead for the sake of treasure, supplies, and often much needed experience.